


stranger things.

by witchtittty



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, Clown Dick, Clown Pussy, Clowns, Clussy, F/M, Graphic Description, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Monsters, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchtittty/pseuds/witchtittty
Summary: Things in Derry aren't always what they seem. When the reader finally graduates from high school, weird things start happening. Children are going missing, and there's this creepy clown that seems to be slinking around a little too often for comfort. Is he behind all of the disappearances? What does this mean for you?





	stranger things.

Derry. A small town located in the northern state of Maine. It was presented as a friendly and open place for families to live and to raise their children. The skies were said to be clear, and the sun would make anyone want to wiggle their toes in the warm grass. Children would laugh and play, riding their bicycles along the streets while they waved to drivers passing by. It was a dream too good to be true. At least, that’s what the town’s citizens believed. 

In reality, Derry wasn’t anything like that. Men and women acted as if it were an everyday thing: going to work, coming home, and sleeping. It was what they all knew. The weather was anything but pleasant. The skies, if at all remotely clear and sunny, would only dull and darken by the clouds. Children would play in their front yards, but only for a short time. They never stayed out past dark. If the light on their porch was lit, it was time to go inside. They didn’t want it any other way. So, maybe it wasn’t at all what it was made out to be. You know what they say about small towns, right? Nothing ever happens? 

Wrong. So terribly wrong.

It’s the last day of school. High school students flooded from their teacher’s classrooms, rushing to their cars and beginning to make their journey home. You, a senior, were relieved to have finally graduated from this hell hole. While senior graduation would be held that following Saturday, it was still nice to finally be out of class and out of school. It took a lot of energy to come to school everyday, even if you were just going to take a few notes and talk the rest of the time. Usually, you made decent grades. As and Bs were pretty common on your report card. You were more or less the teacher’s pet, but you would never openly admit it. You didn’t want to sound like a kiss up. You brushed your hair behind your ears, smiling to yourself happily. You were now officially an adult. You were free to make your own decisions, eat your own meals; you could do anything. Fortunately for you, your parents had already purchased a small home for you across town. It wasn’t anything special, but with a few touches here and there it would be home sweet home. You hum at the thought of finally getting to your front door, walking upstairs, and plopping down on your soft bed.

The sound of someone beeping their car horn makes you look up. You blush, embarrassed at your foolish actions. It was clear they were agitated, but you simply waved and mouthed a ‘sorry.’ You let out a sigh of relief, mentally punching yourself. “You idiot!”

You begin to pass a few young kids laugh as they throw a baseball back and forth to each other. You’re minding your own business until the ball rolls towards you and hits your foot. A little boy, who had brown hair and big blue eyes and groups of freckles on his cheeks, walked up to you. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt, blue jeans, and some sneakers. You paused for a moment before you reached down to grab the ball and threw it back to him. He mumbled a small, “thank you,” before running on and joining the rest of his friends. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself at the small exchange. The ‘thank you’ seemed to brighten up your day a little more than it already had been.

The town seemed to be buzzing today, families out and about. They all went out to eat or to the store to shop. It didn’t even seem like the Derry you knew. People were smiling, the sun was shining ; this was rather odd. You knew something was off. You slowly walk down the sidewalk before a woman stapled a poster to one of the telephone poles. Your brows furrow, but only do you walk forward when she walks away. You glance at the recently posted paper, and your heart drops. Another child: MISSING. Several children had been going missing since the beginning of March, and the parents either moved away when the stress was too much to bear or they just acted like it never even happened. This time, it was a little girl. You scan the picture, only to feel sick to your stomach. The little girl in the picture was someone you had seen only a few days prior. You had babysat her for her parents while they went out on a date together. You remember reading her a bedtime story and her falling asleep. She looked fine. 

A bump to your shoulder makes you leave your thoughts, and you turn around. You purse your lips. Someone must have just accidentally bumped into you. Sigh. You can’t let simple things like this turn your day around, but that poor kid..

By the time you reach your house, the sun was already beginning to set. You were rather tired from the long walk, but the main problem you had was that you were hungry. A pepperoni pizza would do just the trick. You pull out your phone and begin to dial some numbers. You start to walk up the steps to your front porch, grabbing your keys, and unlocking the door. You begin ordering your pizza, purchasing an extra large pepperoni. While you weren’t that big, your appetite sure was. With a ‘thank you’, you hang up the phone. You place your bag on your couch before a creak from upstairs makes you pause. “Hello?” you call out. No response. Maybe you’re just imagining things. 

You hear more creaks, and you realize you definitely aren’t dreaming. You reach for a baseball bat leaned against the back door and begin to make your way upstairs. 

You take painfully slow steps up the stairs, turning your head in the direction of the creaking. “I’ve got a bat, and i’m not afraid to use it!” you shout, your hands gripping the hilt of the bat. You push the door to your bedroom open before sighing. “Oh, Barkley, it’s just you.” you laugh, the oreo colored cat rubbing itself against your legs. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

You purse your lips. The door bell rings. "Pizza’s here.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm BB, and i'll be the one writing this fanfic. I'm going to post a new chapter every 2-3 days. The only days I am unable to update are Saturdays. I've had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all like it! <3
> 
> -BB


End file.
